Au plaisir, gamin
by Le Rien
Summary: Il ne demandait pas grand chose. Juste sa caméra, son émission, des gens à tuer et merde. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le Patron. "Tu sais pas ce que je peux faire, tu sais pas qui je suis!" "Et moi, t'as une idée de qui je suis, gamin?" Ou quand deux psychopathes se rencontrent dans une cave...


**N.A.: Hey hey hey. Un OS qui me trottait dans la tête pour vous les gens. Merci à Apesart qui a relu et donné son avis (ainsi que le titre). N'hésitez pas à dire votre avis dans les reviews ça me fait plaisir.**

**Je coupe beaucoup mes textes d'ellipses temporelles, dites moi si j'ai abusé sur ce coup-là parce que j'ai un peu l'impression.**

**Petite précision sinon: ceci est une version censurée parce que InThePanda peut tomber dessus et que j'assume pas, mais je ferai une version avec lemon sur twitlonger plus tard pour les intéressés/es.**

**EDIT: J'ai posté une version M non censurée de cette fic que vous trouverez sur ma page de profil. Je n'assume toujours pas, mais on me l'a demandé et je vous aime :P**

**_Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Mathieu Sommet détient la propriété du Patron et de lui-même. Le psychopathe tiré des Unknown Movies appartient à InThePanda. Le Fossoyeur de Film appartient à François Theurel. En cas de demande de l'un des concernés, j'accepte de retirer cette fic sans problème._  
><strong>

**(J'en profite aussi pour répondre aux reviews anon. Vous ne lirez sûrement jamais, mais ça calme ma conscience:**

**sur Alternatives:**

**Gaelle: Merci déjà d'avoir laissé une review alors que j'ai cru comprendre que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes! Oui, j'ai tendance à créer des intrigues compliquées, c'est pour ça que je n'écris pas souvent de fics aussi longues. C'est mon style louche aussi qui veut ça. J'essayerai de simplifier à l'avenir ^^'**

**sur Comme à chaque fois:**

**Nia: Et bien, merci! On m'a beaucoup dit qu'on ressentait bien les sentiments de Mathieu alors que c'était sensé être du porn à la base... Je sais pas écrire du bon porn :( Mais ta review m'a fait plaisir!**

**Tigrou19: Haha merci ! Graou graou.)**

**Sur ce, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Le Patron soupira en faisant tourner lentement sa flûte de champagne. Il jeta un regard maussade vers le fond de la salle où Mathieu s'était réfugié en marmonnant une vague excuse à base de « Antoine m'attend… » Ca ne dérangeait pas le Patron en soi. Il ne voyait pas trop ce que son Créateur voyait dans le grand brun – à part que <em>d'accord<em>, il était baisable mais c'était bien tout – mais « chacun fait ce qui l'éclate, ça fera plus de putes pour moi, gamin ».

Sauf qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à rire ce soir.

Le Geek surgit soudain de la foule pour s'accrocher désespérément à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Tu étais où, je t'ai cherché partout, Mathieu il a dit que tu devais me surveiller. » se plaignit-il d'une voix geignarde.

Et, ne vous méprenez pas, le Patron adorait le Geek. C'était sa groupie, son souffre-douleur, son frère et son faire-valoir, tout à la fois. Il y avait même des fois où ce sale gosse réussissait le tour de force de l'attendrir.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, le Patron était en colère.

« Barre-toi, gamin. » grinça-t-il entre ses dents en se dégageant d'un geste brusque.

Tout concourrait à son énervement.

Cette soirée pour commencer. Mathieu l'avait traîné ici, avec toutes ses autres personnalités, sous prétexte que l'hôte était quelqu'un ''d'influent'' sans trop expliciter ce qu'il entendait par là. Le Patron avait compris en arrivant. L'hôte était flic. Et pas seulement flic. _Le Flic._ Si bon à retrouver et mettre en terre les criminels les plus habiles, les plus discrets et les plus dangereux qu'il était surnommé dans le métier ''Le Fossoyeur''. Sérieusement. Quel titre de merde.

Il l'avait accueilli avec un sourire qui avait paru un peu moqueur au Pervers avant de prononcer : « Mathieu m'a expliqué ton cas… particulier. Tu as de la chance que je ne chasse pas les délinquants avec ton profil. » Sur quoi, il avait éclaté d'un rire sec tandis que le Patron s'était efforcé à rester de marbre.

Dieu qu'il détestait les flics.

Et Dieu qu'il haïssait cette soirée.

« Dis à Mathieu que j'ai donné. Je me casse. » lança-t-il au Geek par-dessus son épaule en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Mais Mathieu a dit… »

« Mathieu t'a créé, preuve qu'il n'est pas infaillible, maintenant fous-moi la paix ! » cracha l'Homme en Noir avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait gardé sa flûte dans la main. Il la leva à hauteur de ses yeux – ou plutôt de ses lunettes – et l'examina attentivement avant de hausser les épaules. On verra bien ce que Super-Poulet pensera du ''profil de délinquant'' du Patron après s'être fait chouré cette babiole. Ça lui fera les pieds.

Un craquement, sous les arbres, le détourna de ses ruminements. Quelqu'un essayait visiblement de se faire discret. Le Patron pencha la tête. C'était un pas lourd, mais fluide. Quelqu'un d'habitué à se mouvoir sans se faire remarquer. Et qui le suivait.

« Je sais que tu es là. »

La voix rauque du Patron était gouailleuse mais il n'en menait pas large. Il était seul, dans un lieu auquel il n'était pas familier, contrairement à son pisteur d'après les apparences.

« Sois pas timide, gamin. Viens voir Papa. »

La raillerie et la vulgarité comme protections, c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Si celui qui le poursuivait n'était qu'un amateur ou un curieux, il s'en irait. Le Patron pourrait même inverser les rôles, ce qui risquait d'être amusant. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas…

Les craquements se faisaient plus rares et plus estompés. L'intrus tenait visiblement à ne pas se faire localiser. Un sifflement mélodieux retentit en échos dans le sous-bois, suivi d'un petit ricanement.

« Il est perdu ! Il est perdu ! Il est perdu ! …»

Le Patron sentit sa colère remonter. Ce gars se foutait carrément de lui !

« Approche ta petite gueule, fillette, que je te montre un jeu un peu plus mature que cache-cache. »

« Perdu ! Perdu ! Perdu !… »

« J'vais te baiser, tu m'entends ! J'vais te b… »

Sa voix se perdit lorsque son crâne fit la rencontre très émouvante d'une Pelle de métal. Un bruit légèrement métallique se fit entendre avant que le Patron ne s'écroule. Son agresseur se rapprocha, traînant sa Pelle derrière lui, riant tout seul d'un air légèrement hystérique.

Tentant visiblement de se calmer, il se pencha sur le corps inanimé au sol et le fouilla. Il ne put éviter un gloussement en mettant la main sur le revolver que le Patron se trimbalait toujours et un petit bruit sceptique lorsqu'il découvrit ses lunettes de soleil – qui étaient tombées à côté de sa tête – et la flûte de champagne, toujours maintenue dans son poing crispé.

Regroupant ses découvertes dans ses poches – sauf la flûte qu'il jeta négligemment dans les fourrés -, il se baissa ensuite pour traîner sa victime par les aisselles, essayant de caler la Pelle sous un bras, de manière à ce qu'elle le gêne au minimum.

Il sourit. Un gentil sourire doux, un peu incongru sur ce visage d'homme suant.

La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

><p><em>Il n'avait rien de remarquable. Ce n'était qu'un mec lambda finalement, avec ses vices et ses passions. Et ça le rendait fou.<em>

_Non, s'il y avait une chose à savoir sur lui, c'est qu'il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait tout le temps, et à en mourir. Sa passion pour les films et les tortures – autant mentales que physiques – venaient de là. Ca restait tout de même très puéril. Un gosse, un peu doué, qui cherchait toujours un nouveau jouet, dans l'espoir avorté que celui-ci durerait plus longtemps, qu'il ne casserait pas. Mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de les briser. Et ces poupées vivantes, rien n'était plus jouissif que de les posséder, de les contrôler. Qu'elles ne dépendent que de lui._

_Il regarda attentivement son nouveau ''jouet'' en attendant qu'il se réveille. Attaché solidement sur une chaise, le menton retombé sur sa poitrine et tout le côté droit de son visage maculé de sang, il n'avait pas fière allure. C'était mieux. Les jouets lisses et parfaits n'avaient pas grand intérêt._

* * *

><p>Quand le Patron s'éveilla, sa première pensée fut que tout brillait <em>beaucoup trop<em>. De la lumière crue et blanche tombait sur son visage découvert.

''_Mes lunettes…''_ pensa-t-il dans le brouillard.

« Putain, arrête de bouger, on te voit plus, tu sors du cadre ! »

Tournant son visage en direction de la voix, il plissa les yeux pour distinguer les traits de son agresseur – puisqu'il fallait admettre selon toute vraisemblance que c'était lui. Une coupe de cheveux qui semblait défier la gravité, une pilosité faciale aléatoire, des cernes, des cicatrices. Le genre de monstre dont il suffisait de gratter un peu la peinture pour se rendre compte qu'il ne restait plus rien d'humain. Le Patron reconnaissait facilement ce genre de monstres. Après tout, il en voyait un tous les jours dans la glace.

« Tu fais quoi, gamin ? »

Oui, c'était incongru. Mais qu'auriez-vous voulu qu'il fasse d'autre ? Qu'il pleure, qu'il supplie, qu'il négocie ? Ça aurait été inutile – sans compter l'aspect dégradant à ses yeux de la chose. Non, le Patron était réellement curieux. Que faisait ce gars en veste bien coupée dans ce qui aurait pu être la cave d'une de ses connaissances les moins recommandables ?

« Une émission sur le cinéma. » lui répondit son bourreau sans le regarder.

Suivant son regard, le Patron avisa l'appareil qui les enregistrait et fit la grimace.

« Un loser qui fait le guignol devant sa caméra, j'en ai déjà un à la maison. Vu que tu as pris l'effort de me traîner jusqu'ici, j'espérais que t'aies des activités plus intéressantes en tête. »

« Tu fermes ta gueule ou je t'en mets une. »

« Hm, ouais, tu m'excites, gamin. »

L'autre homme le saisit brusquement à la gorge avec une fureur difficilement contenue. Il évita de justesse de l'étrangler sur place. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Tout ça n'aura servi à rien si son jouet se cassait tout de suite. Il plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles claires de sa victime… pour se rendre compte que celle-ci avait été sérieuse. Les pupilles du type attaché devant lui étaient largement dilatées, au point de faire paraître ses yeux beaucoup plus sombres qu'ils ne l'étaient et scannaient son vis-à-vis avec quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec la peur.

_Putain de merde, est-ce que ce mec était vraiment en train de bander sur lui à l'instant même ?_

Voyant son hésitation, le Patron ricana.

« On a perdu sa langue, gamin ? Ça risque d'être problématique pour ce que j'ai en tête mais on peut faire sans… »

« Ta gueule. » Le sang battait dans ses tempes, son taux d'adrénaline semblait monter et chuter à intervalles réguliers. « Arrête… Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule…Tu sais pas… Tu sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Tu sais pas ce que j'ai fait. Tu sais pas qui je suis. »

« Et moi, t'as une idée de qui je suis, gamin? » Un sourire de requin se dessina sur son visage. « Je suis le Patron et je vais te baiser. »

Il avait anticipé le coup qu'il reçut dans la figure. Ça ne voulait pas dire que ça lui fit moins mal.

« Sois pas grossier comme ça devant la caméra ! C'est moi qui suis grossier, ok ?! Toi tu prends l'air terrifié et tu fermes ta putain de gueule ! »

« Qui tu essaies de convaincre au juste ? »

Le brun, maintenant haletant, se tint debout et immobile pendant quelques secondes, le corps tendu, et se força à se calmer. Ce n'était pas différent de l'ordinaire. Il voulait simplement s'amuser avec son jouet. Sauf que cette fois, au lieu d'un jouet, il avait rapporté – par mégarde, par fatalité ? – un autre petit garçon. Et ce petit garçon, plus expérimenté ou plus chanceux, avait réussi à avoir l'avantage sur lui. Il dominait la partie. Soit. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que lui ne pouvait plus jouer. Juste qu'il devrait changer les règles.

Un petit sourire poli, contrit et même, à la limite de l'adorable, fleurit sur ses lèvres et ce fut la voix conséquemment adoucie qu'il demanda :

« D'accord. D'accord. Qui es-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, le Patron haussa un sourcil.

« Je te le dirai si tu me détaches. » Son regard se fit coupant. « Et si tu me rends mes lunettes. »

Moins d'une dizaine de minutes, plus tard, le Patron se massait les poignets, les yeux à nouveau dissimulés derrière ses verres sombres. Il savait que cette manie de porter des lunettes de soleil pouvait paraître ridicule, mais il en avait l'habitude à présent, il se sentait vulnérable sans. Et confronté au grand malade qui l'avait enlevé, il n'y tenait pas particulièrement.

Il grimaça en tâtant le bord blessé de son crâne, s'apercevant qu'il était tout poisseux de sang.

« Putain, gamin, tu ne pouvais pas faire ton travail proprement ? »

Son interlocuteur aborda une moue boudeuse.

« C'est moins drôle quand c'est propre. »

Le Patron ravala la réplique salace qui venait à ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'il cerne son adversaire, pas qu'il l'irrite jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. D'autant que ce gars commençait à l'intéresser. Il le regarda allumer tranquillement une cigarette, contrastant avec l'agitation fébrile qui l'avait animé jusque-là.

« T'en veux une ? »

Il voulait bien. Il prit le bâton de tabac et aspira une grande bouffée, attendant que l'Autre commence à parler.

« Tu ressembles pas à l'idée que je me faisait d'un pote de la police. » déclara son Bourreau soudainement.

« Pardon ?! » s'étouffa presque le Pervers.

« Bah ouais, c'est de là d'où tu venais, non ? La soirée de ce connard de ''Fossoyeur''. »

« C'est pas moi qui était invité, c'était mon… un ami. »

L'autre ne releva pas cette explication brumeuse et continua :

« Ce con croit qu'il peut m'arrêter. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Le Fossoyeur. Suis un peu, putain ! » Il secoua la tête, comme dépité. « Il a dépensé la masse pour me trouver, ce salaud. Ma gueule te dit pas quelque chose ? Tu l'as jamais vu à la télé ? »

« Chez moi, regarder la téloche est un blasphème en soi. »

« Dommage. Tu aurais su que j'étais un vilain vilain vilain tueur en série. » Des rires silencieux secouèrent ses épaules à la fin de sa phrase.

« Donc si je comprends bien, en substance, tu as choisi de m'enlever, moi, pour le faire chier, lui. Je suis déçu, gamin. Je croyais que t'avais été séduit par mon sex appeal. »

« Au départ, je voulais juste voler sa Pelle. » expliqua le meurtrier en désignant celle-ci d'un geste du menton. Il haussa les épaules. « Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Soit ce mec était un acteur magnifique, pensa le Patron, soit il était aussi taré que son Créateur, parce qu'il avait l'air sincèrement désolé de cet état de fait. Et puis, pourquoi voler une Pelle ?

« Et sinon, toi, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? T'as une famille ? Des potes ? Une pute ? »

« Je suis le Patron, évidemment que j'ai des putes. » _Et bientôt, tu seras l'une d'entre elles_. « Dans la vie, je suis… ''Délinquant'' » Un rictus déforma ses traits. « Je dirige des bordels, je vole des flûtes de champagne, je me tape de jeunes vierges, et tout ce qui s'ensuit. »

« Cool. »

Leur discussion était inutile, surréaliste. Chiante même d'un certain côté. Ils sentaient tous deux que le plus important restait les non-dits, et la tension de la pièce qui se tendait à l'extrême.

_Et puis merde_. Il était le Patron, non ? Depuis quand acceptait-il d'être patient ? _Il est différent_, souffla une voix dans sa tête. ''_Ouais, il est différent. ¨Parce que j'ai accepté de me taper la discute avec lui au lieu de lui sauter dessus direct.'' _Pensa-t-il avec hargne. Pris d'une impulsion, il se leva et plaqua son ''hôte'' contre le mur.

« Enlève ton masque, montre-moi qui tu es, gamin. Montre-moi ce que tu es. »

Il avait visiblement choisi les bons mots, parce que son partenaire se mit soudainement en mouvement, renversant presque le plus petit. Le Patron retint un juron. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il reprochait au corps que lui avait donné Mathieu, c'était le handicap cruel que constituait sa taille.

« Haaa… Tu aurais pas dû faire ça, je vais être obligé de te punir maintenant. »

Toutes considérations précédentes envolées, le Patron laissa les mots du psychopathe lui parcourir le corps, lui foutant la trique quasi instantanément.

« Ne bande pas, Patron. Tralalalalala. Ne bande pas, Patron... Nous te sodomiserons, nous te sodomiserons. » (1) chantonna le tueur dans son oreille avant de glousser doucement.

Sans autre préambule, les rôles précédents furent inversés et le Patron se retrouva à son tour plaqué face au mur, dans l'incapacité de se soulager ou même de bouger. Mais il s'en fichait.

« Ouais, donne-moi tout ce que t'as, gamin ! »

Il ne savait même pas si l'Autre l'écoutait encore, mais il le soupçonnait déjà en transe, pris dans sa folie criminelle. Et ça l'excitait encore plus.

* * *

><p><em>Presque une heure plus tard…<em>

« C'était sympa, gamin. »

Le tueur leva la tête. Il ne comprenait pas comment le Patron pouvait encore dire une chose pareille aussi sincèrement après qu'il l'ait… Un tic nerveux fit bouger le coin de ses lèvres. Pouvait-on encore appeler ça un viol, si la victime était plus que consentante ?

''_Je n'ai pas réussi.'' _Pensa-t-il. Pas réussi à le briser, à le tuer, à le contrôler, tout à la fois, quelle importance ? Il n'avait pas réussi.

Mais il ressentait autre chose, de plus diffus, comme une chaleur au creux de sa poitrine.

« On se reverra, gamin. »

Il ne bougea pas lorsque le Patron choisit de s'en aller, remontant lentement les escaliers. _On se reverra_.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, bien après que le Patron ait disparu.

Il eut un sourire. Un sourire large, magnifique. Dément.

« D'accord. »

Sa mère aurait été fière de lui. Il y aurait mis plus de vingt ans, mais il y était arrivé : il s'était fait un ami.

* * *

><p>« T'étais passé où ?! »<p>

Le Patron haussa les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi, sur tous les schizophrènes de la Terre, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le maniaque du Contrôle qu'était son Créateur ?

« T'inquiète pas pour moi, gamin. Tu sais que rien ne m'arrive jamais. »

Mathieu lui jeta une œillade suspicieuse, avant d'entamer un grand discours à base de ''tu n'es qu'un égoïste'', ''tu ne penses qu'à toi'', ''le Geek m'a fait chier toute la soirée'', et autres, que le Patron n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite.

« … Et tu as eu de la chance. » finit enfin Mathieu au bout de plusieurs minutes. « Il paraît que le taré que François cherche à enfermer a été aperçu dans les alentours. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna innocemment l'Homme en Noir en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. « J'ai dû avoir… de la chance. »

* * *

><p>Cela faisait deux mois maintenant. Deux mois qu'il n'y avait plus aucune piste sur le mystérieux tueur en série qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de lui voler sa Pelle. Et d'accord, peut-être qu'il exagérait l'importance de Pupuce, mais merde, cette Pelle faisait partie de son personnage !<p>

Mais tout serait bientôt finit. Si son plan se déroulait bien, dans moins de quelques heures, ce psychopathe serait derrière les barreaux et Pupuce serait en sécurité chez lui.

« Mec, rappelle-moi pourquoi ça doit être _moi_ qui doit jouer l'appât ? Je ne le connais même pas ce type ! »

François baissa les yeux sur le jeune youtuber qui le faisait face. _''Ca ne peut que marcher.'' _Se répétait-il en détaillant celui qui n'était autre que Mathieu Sommet.

Plus précisément encore, Mathieu Sommet habillé en Patron, autrement dit, tout de noir vêtu et une paire de lunettes perchées sur le bout de son nez.

« Selon nos sources » réexpliqua patiemment le commissaire. « Le cinglé homicide que nous recherchons a développé une lubie, ou plutôt, une obsession pour le Patron. Toutes ses victimes avaient un lien de près ou de loin avec lui. Alors nous nous sommes dit qu'en utilisant ta ressemblance parfaite avec le Patron, et en disséminant des fausses informations par notre réseau, on pourrait l'amener ici et le coincer. »

« Ok… Pourquoi ne pas coopérer directement avec le Patron dans ce cas ? Pourquoi _moi _? »

« La police ne coopère pas avec les criminels. » répondit placidement le brun. « Pas assez fiables. »

_« Commissaire ? »_ Interrompant par un geste impérieux de la main les protestations que Mathieu s'apprêtait apparemment à faire, l'interpellé répondit à la voix sortant de son talkie-walkie.

« Je vous écoute. »

«_ La cible est en approche. Le plan se déroule comme prévu. »_

« Parfait. » Se retournant à nouveau vers Mathieu, il continua. « Retiens-le pendant exactement deux minutes. Les renforts sont déjà placés mais nous devons attendre d'avoir un visuel pour pouvoir intervenir. »

« Quoi ?! Tu veux dire… que je vais devoir lui parler ?! »

« Tu t'en sortiras, tu es acteur, un peu, non ? »

« Mais tu oublies que je n'ai pas la même voix que le Pa… ! »

Désemparé, Mathieu contempla l'endroit où s'était tenu son ''ami'' qui venait le quitter au pas de charge. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme s'approchait de lui.

Ils étaient dans un parc, en pleine journée. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas ?_

« _On se reverra_, tu te souviens ? J'aurais bien galéré, mais ouais. On se revoit. » L'homme s'avança d'un pas étonnamment souple. « Salut, Patron. »

« Hm… Salut, mec. » répondit nerveusement Mathieu dans ce qu'il espérait être une imitation crédible du Patron. ''_On se reverra'' _? Qu'entendait ce type par là ? Le Patron et lui s'étaient-ils déjà rencontrés ? Putain, dans quelles emmerdes était allé se fourrer la plus sombre de ses personnalités ?

Le psychopathe en face de lui pencha la tête puis sourit. Mathieu sentit des sueurs froides dans son dos. François avait pris soin de lui faire un topo sur toutes les horreurs que cet individu avait commis et ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se sentir à l'aise.

« Je t'ai manqué. »

« Hm… ouais… »

_Qu'aurait dit le Patron s'il avait été là ?_ paniqua intérieurement Mathieu. La peur le rendait totalement inefficace et sapait toute tentative d'imagination.

L'homme se rapprocha encore plus. « Je t'ai… manqué ? »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, il posa le métal froid du canon d'un revolver contre la tempe du plus petit et siffla entre ses dents : « Tu as cinq minutes pour me dire qui tu es et où est le Patron. »

« Je… »

Mathieu fut interrompu par des coups de feu plus loin et François qui surgit soudain des buissons, son arme de service brandie devant lui.

« Lâche cet homme immédiatement ou je fais feu ! »

Mathieu vit la main du meurtrier se crisper une demi-seconde sur son pistolet avant qu'il n'éclate de rire.

« Parce que tu veux essayer de me faire croire que tu ne tireras pas si je ne le bute pas ? Je suis fini de toute manière ! »

« Peut-être pas. » déclara une voix rauque et froide derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois vers le Patron – car c'était lui – qui venait d'apparaître, l'air goguenard, son flingue également pointé.

« Vous faites une teuf sans moi, pas cool de ne pas m'inviter. »

« Patron, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! » Mathieu paraissait au bord de la crise et hurler sur quelqu'un semblait calmer momentanément ses nerfs.

« Certains de tes potes flics ont refusé que je vienne, j'ai dû me montrer… persuasif. On rentre, gamin. Les deux autres, vous… vous rentrez faire vos petites affaires et on réglera ça une autre fois. »

« NON ! »

C'était François qui avait crié. Il tremblait.

« Ça fait des mois que je traque ce fils de pute_. Des mois ! _Il est hors de question que je le laisse s'échapper maintenant. Il se rend ou je tire. »

Le Patron le fixa quelques minutes avant de se retourner vers celui qui avait été son coup d'un soir.

« T'as entendu ? Tu veux te rendre ? »

« Plutôt crever. »

« Ok. »

Le Patron remonta le canon de son arme de quelques millimètres et pendant une poignée de secondes, le temps se suspendit. Un coup de feu retentit. Et ce fut le Fossoyeur qui tomba.

« Patron, tu l'as… ? » demanda Mathieu en retenant un haut-le-cœur.

Le Patron baissa son arme encore fumante et acquiesça. « Il t'a mis en danger, gamin, consciemment et à deux reprises. Je ne pouvais pas pardonner ça. »

En état de choc, Mathieu contempla le corps de son ancien ami, les yeux écarquillés et la bile aux lèvres.

« Casse-toi. » indiqua le Patron à l'adresse de son ancien amant.

Ce dernier avait également baissé son arme mais ne montrait aucun signe de départ.

« Tu avais dit qu'on se reverrait… »

Le Patron eut un rire bref. « Ouais, je dois t'avouer que c'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête pour nos retrouvailles… »

« On se reverra ? »

Le visage du Patron était impénétrable, comme toujours, mais il se rapprocha, si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

« Ouais, on se reverra. Et à ce moment-là, j'aimerais que tu te souviennes que j'ai tué pour toi. Tu m'en dois une, gamin. »

Sur ses mots, il se détourna, soutenant Mathieu dont il avait passé un bras par-dessus ses épaules, sans se retourner une seule fois.

Sans voir le grand sourire de l'Autre. Un sourire de bonheur pur.

_« Et le plaisir du débauché, c'est d'entraîner dans la débauche. »_

**FIN**

**(1) Sur l'air de « Ne pleure pas, Jeanette », une comptine qui est… très glauque en fait**


End file.
